The present invention relates to a motion picture reproducing apparatus for recording audio data and video data, in a file and reproducing the data contained in the file for a long period of time, in synchronism with the audio data. Additionally, the present invention relates to a multi-media instrument that can handle motion picture information and sound information and also handle the video information and audio information in the form of a digital coded file.
In this type of motion picture reproducing apparatus, image data of a plurality of frames per unit time may be obtained by picking up a moving object by a CCD (charge coupled device) or the like. The image data of the plurality of frames per unit time may be converted into digital data and recorded in an image file. Simultaneously with the recording operation of the image data, sounds generated in the object are input thereinto, by a microphone or the like, and the audio data is converted into digital data and recorded in an audio file.
Then, when the image and sound are reproduced by using the reproduction apparatus, the image data per unit time is read out from the image file. At the same time, in synchronism with the image data, the audio data per unit time is read out from the audio file. This allows display of the image on a CRT (cathode ray tube) or the like and emitting the sound from a loud speaker or the like.
However, upon the reproduction of the data, the file control is intricate because the audio data and the image data are read out independently from the two files.
Namely, it is necessary to adjust timings for synchronism between the video data and audio data. Also, a load imposed on a microprocessor is increased. In addition, the formation of programs for controlling the two files is intricate.
In view of the foregoing defects inherent in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a motion picture reproducing apparatus in synchronism with the sound, which apparatus is capable of reproducing the video data and audio data contained in the file in synchronism.